


Mellontikí Dolofonía

by Sklavollo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Demons, Graphic Description, Its nasty, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, mirai nikki au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sklavollo/pseuds/Sklavollo
Summary: ‘Greetings, Theodore Miles Hunt!We are pleased to inform you that you will be participating in Kólasi’s first Dolofonía in aeons! We are particularly excited to use a different type of species this time around.You will be competing against nine other creatures that we are sure you know very well. You will, quite literally, fight to the death and the last one standing gets anything of their choosing. The only exception is the ability to own powers of which pertain to the Most High. The souls received from this game will be enough currency as is.Have an amazing Dolofonía, Theodore!’





	Mellontikí Dolofonía

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this work translates to Future Murder, it's loosely based off of the comic Mirai Park by @leopold_butt.ers on IG. i've never seen the show that MP was based on myself but i think i've got an idea. once again, it's not exactly like the show or the comic.
> 
> also, thank you, Marco, for doing the beta work for me ilyvm 🥺
> 
> let's goooooo

Theo wakes up in a bed that isn’t his. Laziness gets to him and he refuses to open his eyes. The smell is too off to be Wren’s or Fantasia’s, he thinks as he takes a long whiff.

The burst of anxiety is what ultimately gets him out of bed.

“What..” He blinks a couple of times, rubbing at his eyes as he’d seen in the movies, just in case it’d work.

It didn’t.

Theo was in a white room. There wasn’t another colour in sight. There were no doors, yet a window letting in natural light. It looked to be sunny and it was quite warm, considering it’s quite the opposite of summer. He walks around the bed and to the window.

There was no sun, and Theo couldn’t see a light source. He attempts to open the window, but it’s jammed shut. He shudders and backs away.

Directly in front of the bed Theo awoke in, there was a small, rounded television stand. Theo walks forward, bare feet taking in the feel of the carpet with slight discomfort. The closer he gets, he notices a stack of blue sticky notes underneath the stand.

When he actually reaches the stand, which seems like forever, Theo stands there for a long time, his heart pumping faster than it should. He stares down at the notes, noticing the small words scattered on the top.

“Okay. Okay, yeah. Okay yeah yeah yeah.” Theo chokes out under his breath, and lunges forward to grab the notes as if something would attack him if he was too slow. He fumbles, almost immediately dropping them.

Theo takes a deep breath and examines the stack he’s holding. It's really only about four pages.

The words read, _‘Read Me!!!’_ in some sort of red substance. It’s not pen, and that makes Theo want to chuck it as far away from him as possible. Determined, Theo pulls the page up to read the rest.

_‘Greetings, Theodore Miles Hunt!_  
_ We are pleased to inform you that you will be participating in Kólasi’s first Dolofonía in aeons! We are particularly excited to use a different type of species this time around._

Theo turns the page, a knot tying in his stomach.

_‘You will be competing against nine other creatures that we are sure you know very well. You will, quite literally, fight to the death and the last one standing gets anything of their choosing. The only exception is the ability to own powers of which pertain to the Most High. The souls received from this game will be enough currency as is.’_

The page turns. The knot gets tighter.

_‘Because of a special request from the prince, you are the first to know and underneath your temporary mattress is a present from the Most High himself! Use it wisely or it will be confiscated in one way or another._  
  
_ Have an amazing Dolofonía, Theodore!’_

Theo blinks and sets the notes down. He walks back over to the bed and stares.

‘It’s got to be a sick joke, there’s no way,’ he thinks.

“This isn’t fucking funny, Wren, cut the shit!” He yells at the ceiling.

Theo urges the lump in his throat to go away, grabbing at his shirt.

Theo grabs the mattress and pulls hard, “You know that fucking with me to this extent only gets you in more trouble with F--” Theo stops.

He hears a noise that a mattress shouldn’t make ever. He lifts it, and gasps.

  
There lay two kitchen knives covered in the strangest symbols from the point to the tang. He remembers Wren showing pictures to him, telling him only Satan himself could make anything with these markings. He remembers laughing at Wren trying to mimic what had been on his father’s body onto a book and failing.

Theo hastily picks it up, examining the weird loops and accented stars. It begins to glow and Theo throws it down, checking his hand for any damage. Nothing.

Theo huffs. “Wren, Wren, Wren, Wren, Wren,” he repeats for who knows how long, pacing the room to see if he could reach him. The demon never comes, and the lump comes back stronger. Theo throws up.


End file.
